forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
2016 Valentine's Day Event
Introduction The is a seasonal event that will run from February 2, 2016 to February 15, 2016. There are special event questlines available for a limited time. Finish all the quests before the event finishes to receive the grand reward! The Tree of Love If you don't have it yet, you can win the special 'Tree of Love' building at the end of the event. If you already have it, or even the 'Great Tree of Love', you can upgrade it to a better version. If you even have the 'Eternal Tree of Love', win a 'Renovation Kit' instead! Cleopatra, Caesar & Marc Anthony You decide how the story of this famous triangle will play out. Based on your decisions in the quests there will be a different ending and different portraits for you to win. Questline Every day throughout the event there will be at least one new quest to be solved presented by Caesar, Cleopatra or Marcus Antonius. Every solved quest grants the player with a random reward (if not specified below). The quests don't need to be solved the same day they are presented but they have to be solved in the order they are presented and only optional quests are abortable. Daily Quests Day 1: *''Caesar:'' "Finish 2 quests for Cleopatra" and "Spend 2 Forge Points" *''Cleopatra:'' "Pay 500 coins" and "Pay 500 supplies" Day 2: *''Cleopatra:'' "Infiltrate 2 sectors" *''Caesar:'' "Finish 3 quests for Cleopatra" and "Spend 2 Forge Points" Day 3: *''Cleopatra:'' "Finish a 1-hour production 4 times" *''Caesar:'' "Finish 4 quests for Cleopatra" and "Spend 2 Forge Points" Day 4: *''Cleopatra:'' "Acquire a sector without fighting" and "Gather 800 supplies" *''Caesar:'' "Finish 6 quests for Cleopatra" and "Spend 2 Forge Points" **Reward: Triumphal Arch and Random Day 5: *''Cleopatra:'' "Gain +69 happiness" and "Spend 14 Forge Points" Day 6: *''Cleopatra:'' "Build a residential building from your age or 2 from the previous age" *''Marcus Antonius:'' "Finish 7 quests for Cleopatra" and "Spend 2 Forge Points" Day 7: *''Cleopatra:'' "Finish a 15-minute-production 5 times" and "Motivate or polish 7 buildings" *''Marcus Antonius:'' "Finish 8 quests for Cleopatra" and "Spend 2 Forge Points" Day 8: *''Cleopatra:'' "Research a Technology" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" *''Marcus Antonius:'' "Finish 9 quests for Cleopatra" and "Spend 2 Forge Points" Day 9: *''Cleopatra:'' "Spend 11 Forge Points" and "Scout a province" *''Caesar:'' "Finish 10 quests for Cleopatra" and "Spend 2 Forge Points" Day 10: *''Cleopatra:'' "Finish each of the 6 production options once" *''Marcus Antonius:'' "Finish 12 quests for Cleopatra" and "Spend 2 Forge Points" Day 11: *''Cleopatra:'' "Gather 1.200 coins" and "Acquire a province" Day 12: *''Cleopatra:'' "Recruit 3 units" and "Gather 15 goods" *''Marcus Antonius:'' "Finish 13 quests for Cleopatra" and "Spend 2 Forge Points" Day 13: *''Cleopatra:'' "Spend 16 Forge Points" and "Build a decoration" Alternative Ending 1 *''Marcus Antonius:'' "Delete a unit" (Abort it!) *''Marcus Antonius and Cleopatra:'' "Make people enthusiastic" and "In a production building, finish any production" **Reward: Portraits of Cleopatra and Marcus Antonius *''Marcus Antonius and Cleopatra:'' "Sell a decoration" **Reward: Tree of Love if a random decoration is sold Great Tree of Love if a Tree of Love is sold Eternal Tree of Love if a Great Tree of Love is sold Renovation Kit if an Eternal Tree of Love is already owned by the player Alternative Ending 2 *''Marcus Antonius:'' "Delete a unit" (Finish it!) **Reward: 100 supplies *''Caesar:'' "Delete a unit" (Abort it!) *''Caesar and Marcus Antonius:'' "Make people enthusiastic" and "In a production building, finish any production" **Reward: Portraits of Caesar and Marcus Antonius *''Caesar and Marcus Antonius:'' "Sell a decoration" **Reward: Tree of Love if a random decoration is sold Great Tree of Love if a Tree of Love is sold Eternal Tree of Love if a Great Tree of Love is sold Renovation Kit if an Eternal Tree of Love is already owned by the player Alternative Ending 3 *''Marcus Antonius:'' "Delete a unit" (Finish it!) **Reward: 100 supplies *''Caesar:'' "Delete a unit" (Finish it!) **Reward: 100 coins *''Caesar and Cleopatra:'' "Make people enthusiastic" and "In a production building, finish any production" **Reward: Portraits of Cleopatra and Caesar *''Caesar and Cleopatra:'' "Sell a decoration" **Reward: Tree of Love if a random decoration is sold Great Tree of Love if a Tree of Love is sold Eternal Tree of Love if a Great Tree of Love is sold Renovation Kit if an Eternal Tree of Love is already owned by the player de:St. Valentins-Event 2016 Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events Category:2016 Valentine's Day Event